I Do Believe in Fairies
by de yaten
Summary: What had started off as a great weekend quickly dissolved into a childish fight and the threat of one of them sleeping on the couch. Who doesn't believe in magic...? AU. . :: Roxas/Sora ::


Title: I Do Believe in Fairies

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: Written as a gift on livejournal originally. This is the bit lengthier, more edited version of what I posted there. Highschool AU. Yes, I'm dying from the irony that I hate hate hate Highschool AU stories, but I couldn't deny that the premise sounded cute to me. Reviews are welcomed!

Warnings/Pairings: Roxas/Sora. A bit rough, but consensual. Spoilers if you haven't been told the Tooth Fairy isn't real yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I don't claim to.

* * *

It had started off as a great weekend. They had a soccer game—their team had lost, but the coach still took them out for pizza anyway, and teenager boys tended to forget about their sorrows when drowned in pepperoni and gallons of soda pop.

Sora and Roxas had left a little early, admist jeers and taunts from their peers, because—they insisted—their parents wanted them home early.

Complete and utter bullshit, of course.

Their parents were on a business trip and in Europe, respectively. Roxas opted to stay at Sora's for the entire weekend because his own house was a pigsty and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to clean it. (Sora's mom stocked better food, anyway. And Roxas only had a twin bed.)

But, as infinitely, wonderful, spectacular weekends are prone to do… it began to turn sour.

It started when Roxas found a silly scribbled note from the "Tooth Fairy" tacked prominently on the wall in Sora's room.

"You're absolutely ridiculous, Sora."

"What? No I'm not! C'mon!"

"Sora," Roxas said, planting both his hands on Sora's shoulders. "You need to think about this logically, okay?" Sora pouted, but Roxas continued unabated. "Think about it - how would a tiny little fairy know _every time _a kid lost his tooth? And not just yours, either. How would she know when any kid _anywhere _on the planet lost a tooth, make it to their house while they slept, take their tooth and leave money? And for that matter, how the heck does she carry that many currencies? Is there a currency exchange booth in Fairyland or something?"

Sora frowned and gave Roxas his best puppy-eyed look. "But Roxas! It's_ MAGIC_."

The sandy-blonde rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Don't you believe in magic, Roxas?"

"Magic is for babies!"

"I'm not a baby!"

Roxas noticed the pouting lips and pressed his own to them, pulling back just enough so that Sora could feel him whisper. "Naw, I guess you're not a baby anymore..."

Sora huffed and pushed the blonde away, which confused him but made him a little angry as well – _he _was the one who usually pushed Sora, not the other way around.

"I'm not doing anything with you until you admit that you believe in magic."

"But I don't."

"Then I guess you're sleeping alone tonight."

Sora barely had time to react before Roxas rushed at him, knocking him breathless onto the bed, which Sora was supposed to make earlier, but it didn't really matter anymore.

Roxas' hand shot down Sora's pants, making Sora squirm and then yelp as Roxas squeezed roughly.

"What was that you said about sleeping alone, Sora?" Roxas' voice was on edge but his eyes were still bright, and Sora played along.

"I _said_," and he squirmed for added effect under Roxas, who had removed his hand but taken a seat on Sora's chest. "That you either say you believe in magic or we're not doing anything tonight."

Roxas breath was suddenly warm on his cheek, and he turned to the side before relenting and helping Roxas remove his clothes.

"This doesn't mean I'm letting this go, Roxas," Sora murmured, tossing their dirty soccer jerseys aside and wiggling out of his underwear.

"I know. But if you even _mention _fairies for the rest of the night, I'll tie you naked to the bed and leave you there till morning."

Sora gulped and made a zipping motion to his lips. He had taken Roxas upon his threat before, and it was not a very pleasant experience. Not so much being tied to the bed, which was kind of kinky, but Roxas gave a very enticing striptease while refusing to even _touch _Sora that night.

Sora remained silent until Roxas slicked his hands with something from his drawer and pressed two fingers tight against Sora. A high whine escaped his lips and Roxas other hand lightly smacked Sora's cheek.

"Baby." A white grin.

Sora rolled his eyes and pushed back against Roxas, getting used to the heat just as the blonde pulled away again. "_Tease."_

Roxas grinned again and pushed into Sora with his length, going slow if only because Sora could really bitch when he wanted to. The brunette was thankfully silent, aside from a few breathy pants and the occasional squeal as his nipples were gripped and pinched.

The night came and went, and after a few hits of the snooze button, Roxas decided he should probably get up and feed Sora's cat before it starved to death. Sora blinked bleary-eyed next to him and gave a sudden surprised grunt.

"Roxas? What's this?" He asked, wiping at his eyes and holding up something silver in the morning light.

Roxas gaped at the object and ran into the bathroom without another word, splashing his face with cold water in the hopes that he was still dreaming.

There was _no way_…

Yesterday afternoon, one of Roxas' teeth was kicked out during their soccer game – something nobody noticed, he didn't mention, and he _certainly _didn't disclose to Sora that he had tucked the tooth under a pillow—just in case.

But Sora had clearly been holding a quarter in his hand. Shiny, new, and minted that year.

Over breakfast, he mumbled to Sora from behind a half-empty cereal box.

"I _do_ believe in magic."


End file.
